Kuroko no weed
by Hachiiko
Summary: Kagami organise une soirée chez lui et Kuroko se demande bien ce que peut être cette poudre verte qui circule de main en main… TOTALEMENT OOC… mais alors, totalement, et puis alors, des couples de partout. Il semblerait que j'ai fait de son appart' un club libertin... [terminée mais fin à reprendre si vous le souhaitez]
1. Party boy

**Auteur** : Hachii

**Raiting** : T et je compte sur vous pour me dire si par la suite, ça mérite pas un M, mais j'en doute.

**Pairing** : Kuroko x Kagami et une multitude d'autres...

**Disclamer** : Rien n'est à moi, et pas mal de citations de Human Traffic se sont glissées dans ces… cet… ce truc u_u

**Mot de l'auteur** : ENORME PETAGE DE PLOMS ! En manque de yaoi + magnifiques citations= gros n'importe quoi qui ne rime à rien ! Ca a fusé dans ma tête, c'était si clair… Aomine est pour moi, un fumeur parfait ! Et Kagami, enfin quoi, il revient des States et aime le Street basket ? Ca coule de source qu'il aime la verte !

Ne cherchez pas de ressemblances avec l'anime/le manga, y'en a pas/très peu, à part les personnages.

**PS** : Je sais que l'alcool est un sujet très sérieux au Japon, mais bon, passez l'éponge sur ça, c'est juste une fic, rien de sérieux. Ah et puis, cette « fic » est là juste pour satisfaire mes envies de fangirl yaoiste , vous retrouverez plusieurs pairings à travers l'histoire (et je vous préviens, Kuroko va passer de mains en mains...) xD pardonnez-moi d'avance u_u

* * *

Ils étaient là, assis tous les deux sur le muret en face de l'appartement de Kagami, et ils ne faisaient rien d'autre que regarder le ciel. Soudain, le dunker lâcha un énorme soupir et baissa la tête vers celle du bleuté.

-Dis, Kuroko…

-Hmm ?

-Si je te dis „fête chez moi ce soir », ça te tente ?

Kuroko regarda à son tour son ami.

-Une fête ?

-Ouais tu sais, c'est un truc qui en général commence tranquillement et termine en lendemain difficile…

-Chez toi ?

-Ouep.

-C'est pas trop petit ?

-Bah t'as bien vu, on y rentre facile à 15 !

Kuroko leva les yeux pour réfléchir. D'après les souvenirs qu'il avait de l'appartement de son ami, 15 personnes ne rentraient pas. 6 Peut-être, mais 15, sûrement pas.

-Alors, tu viendrais ?

-Oui, je pense.

-Cool !

Kagami se leva et tira le bras du bleuté pour le lever à son tour.

-Viens, on va faire les courses !

Alarmé par le départ précipité de son maître, Numéro 2 qui était assis non loin de lui, le rattrapa en deux coups de pattes.

-Kagami-kun… on ne va être que toi et moi ce soir ?

-Eh ? Non, idiot ! J'ai dit « une fête » pas « un rendez-vous » ! T'en fais pas, je me charge de rameuter du monde.

Ces mots dits, il prit son portable et pianota dessus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu envoies ?

Kuroko jeta un coup d'œil au portable et lu « Soirée chez moi ce soir à 20h, qui vient ? Bougez-vous de répondre que je sache pour combien j'achète. Kuroko est déjà avec moi. »

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu précises ça ?

-C'est juste pour que Kise vienne à coup sûr. Il ne loupera pas l'occasion de passer une soirée avec toi. Ah, Momoi aussi, tiens.

Il cliqua sur deux trois touches et envoya.

-Voilà, ça, c'est fait. Maintenant, reste plus qu'à voir qui viendra. Ah, c'est là !

Laissant Numéro 2 devant la porte, les deux amis entrèrent dans la supérette.

-Bon, on a du boulot. Toi Kuroko, tu vas chercher de quoi se mettre sous la dent. Je te fais confiance ! Tiens.

Il sortit de sa poche son porte-feuille et lui tendit un billet.

-Kagami… à quel point es-tu riche ?

-Riche ? Je pense pas l'être ! J'ai juste de l'argent de côté, nuance. Bon allez, compte pour un paquet de personnes ! On se retrouve à la caisse.

Il lui fit un geste de la main et disparût dans les rayons. Un peu désorienté, même si son visage ne montrait rien, Tetsuya commença à parcourir les rayons à son tour.

Quand il arriva à la caisse, son panier était plein de chips et autres aliments dans le genre et en quantité suffisante pour nourrir deux fois toute une équipe ! Il connaissait bien l'appétit du rouge et avait prit en conséquence.

-Ah, te voilà ! Super, t'as fait ça bien!

-Kagami-kun…

Kuroko écarquilla les yeux en voyant les deux paniers que tenait son ami.

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?

-Bah, la boisson pardi ! Va bien falloir s'hydrater à un moment donné ! Et puis j'ai pensé à tout, regarde, alcool…

Il montra un panier plein de bouteilles que le bleuté ne connaissait pas.

-Et les diluants qui vont avec !

Et l'autre était rempli de coca, jus d'orange et autres liquides dans le genre.

-Attends, on va faire un truc. Je veux bien croire qu'avec la tronche qu'il tire il est à l'ouest, mais faudrait pas qu'il capte qu'on est mineurs. Passe devant moi, je vais attendre et passer un peu après toi. Moi, au moins, je fais pas 14 ans.

-14… hey !

Kuroko fronça les sourcils, ce qui fit bien rire son ami.

-Aha, allez, bouge, sinon demain on y est encore.

Pestant, le bleuté s'exécuta et, après avoir payé, partit attendre dehors.

Cinq minutes et trois clients sortis plus tard, Kagami pointa le bout de son nez.

-C'est bon ! Il a rien capté. Vraiment perché, celui-là… mais il me semble l'avoir déjà vu quelque part…boh, pas grave. Allez, on va chez moi !

C'est donc les bras chargés de paquets qu'ils retournèrent chez le rouge.

Il n'était que 18h30 et avaient donc du temps à tuer. En bon maître de maison, Kagami proposa une partie de Mario Kart qui permit à Kuroko d'avoir une révélation.

-Kagami-kun... je crois que je...

-Hmm ?

Le plus grand observa le bleuté. Il était vraiment mignon, quand même... sa petite bouille enfantine, ses yeux bleus, ses lèvres fines...s'il avait la paire de seins qui allait avec tout ça ! Pas que les hommes ne l'attirent pas non plus, loin de là -après tout, il jouait au basket, les mecs musclés, les douches communes étaient son lot quotidien et avaient fait leur œuvre- mais il était avant tout un homme à femme.

-Je crois que je suis vraiment nul à ce jeu...

-Eh ?

Kagami ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse. En fait, il avait un peu décroché quand il avait commencé à le mater.

-Pourtant c'est pas bien compliqué ! Aha, mon pauvre Kuroko !

Il écrasa sa grande main sur la tête du passeur et la lui frotta.

-Bon, je vais aller prendre une douche. Tu voudras en prendre une aussi ?

-J'en ai prit une tout à l'heure après mon footing.

-T'es allé courir ? T'aurai pu me le dire, je serai venu avec toi !

-Je ne t'ai pas trouvé, juste après les cours.

-Mouais... bon, j'y vais alors, fais comme chez toi !

Kagami lui fit signe de la main puis partit vers la salle de bain. Tetsuya soupira. Cette journée était vraiment bizarre. D'abord, ce matin, il avait trouvé les cours encore plus pénibles que d'habitude. Pour se vider la tête, il était aller courir, chose qu'il ne fait pas souvent en dehors des entraînements puis, il était rentré chez lui pour prendre une douche et avait ensuite décidé de sortir Numéro 2 en plein milieu de l'après-midi. C'est là qu'il avait rencontré Kagami qui sortait de chez lui...et le voilà qu'il se retrouvait à préparer une fête un peu à la va-vite.

-Qu'elle journée...

Caressant Numéro 2, il se laissa aller à ses pensées.

_Je me demande bien qui va venir... l'équipe sûrement, et puis Kise aussi... la coach peut-être, et il a parlé de Momoi-san. Je sens qu'elle va être sur mon dos toute la soirée. J'espère qu'il ne m'arrivera rien de bizarre ! Quand elle voudra bien comprendre que son bonnet C ne m'intéresse pas du tout, je donne pas cher du paquet de mouchoir... Si elle avait le corps de Kagami-kun par exemple, ça irait mieux ! Ou si elle était carrément Kagami-kun je..._

-Kuroko ? Je peux te demander un service ?

-Oui ?

Le bleuté se releva pour faire face à son ami. Ami qui devait lui aussi être sortit de la douche à la va-vite vu le peu de vêtements qu'il portait et l'eau qui dégoulinait encore sur lui.

-Tu peux m'aider à préparer la table ? Les plats, chips et tout le bazar...

-Ou...oui, bien sûr.

-J'avais totalement oublié de faire ça, j'y ai repensé sous la douche. Du coup je suis sortit en trombe !

-Je vois ça.

Et il le voyait même bien. Heureusement pour lui qu'il maniait très bien la discrétion car sinon, Kagami aurait remarqué tous les coup d'oeil que le bleuté lui jetait. L'un en face de l'autre, préparant la table, Kuroko avait tout le loisir de se régaler. Mais me rouge vit tout de même au bout d'un moment que le regard de son ami était fixé sur son torse.

-La vue te plaît?

-Eh, quoi ? Non, c'est pas ça c'est juste que... Tu as encore prit du muscle, Kagami-kun ! Alors je regardais, c'est tout...

-Ouais, à d'autres ! Je sais bien que ma musculature de rêve ne laisse personne indifférent ! Aha ! Attention Kuroko, Kise va être jaloux s'il apprend que tu me mates !

Les joue du passeur virèrent au rouge.

-Mais... mais puisque je te dis que je te matais pas !

Laissant tomber son paquet de chips, Tetsuya partit s'asseoir sur le canapé.

_Merde, il a remarqué..._

-Eh, c'est bon, fais pas la tête je plaisantais !

Le rouge vint se poster devant son ami et s'accroupit pour se mettre à hauteur de son visage.

-Désolé, je voulais pas te mettre en colère.

-Je suis pas en colère...

Il n'était pas en colère, il n'arrivait juste pas à relever les yeux vers Kagami. Et même quand une main releva son visage, il n'osa pas le regarder en face.

-Eh, oh, c'est quoi cette réaction de fille là ! Des couilles mon grand, on est plus en CP !

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Kuroko plongea son regard azuré dans celui de son ami.

-Et bah voilà ! Hé hé ! Mais c'est quand même trop mignon quand tu boudes, Kuroko !

-J'y peux rien, c'est toi qui me fait partir dans les extrêmes !

Déplaçant sa main sur la nuque du passeur, Kagami le força à appuyer son front contre le sien.

-Pardon, la prochaine fois, je m'habillerai un peu plus.

-Mais, c'est pas...

Sa phrase mourut contre les lèvres du dunker. Un baiser, ni plus, ni moins qu'un baiser. Pourtant, il avait réussit à faire éclater un brasier dans le cœur du bleuté.

Kagami se recula et reposa son front contre le sien.

-Finalement, c'est mieux quand tu parles pas trop, toi. Tu dis que de la merde sinon !

Mais Kuroko ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Insatisfait de ce si bref échange, il passa ses bras autour du cou de son ami et reprit possession de ses lèvres.

Il sentit bien que le rouge appuyait sur son épaule pour le repousser doucement, mais il n'abandonna pas et se laissa glisser du canapé pour finir à califourchon sur les cuisses de Kagami qui déposa les armes.

_Merde, il est vraiment trop... sexy ! Depuis quand il prend des initiatives comme ça ?_

Refermant ses bras autour de la taille fine du passeur, Kagami quémanda l'accès à la bouche de Kuroko. Celui-ci se sentit fondre quand une langue mutine vint caresser la sienne.

Ça ne faisait pas particulièrement longtemps qu'il rêvait de se retrouver dans cette situation, mais suffisamment longtemps pour en être excité.

La réalité était tellement mieux que ces rêves qui venaient lui rendre visite le soir venu.

Kuroko ne comptait plus combien de fois il s'était vu être prit passionnément par son ami. En fait, depuis qu'il avait réalisé qu'il était totalement gay, ses nuits se résumaient à des chevauchées torrides sur le corps brillant de sueur d'un homme. Et Kagami n'était pas le seul à y être passé, mais Aomine et lui étaient les deux qui revenaient le plus souvent.

La main qui passait sous son t-shirt lui faisait voir des étoiles et il se dit qu'il n'y avait rien de plus délicieux que la sensation brûlante qui s'insinuait en lui. A la vitesse où allaient les choses, ses chimères ardentes prendraient vie d'ici peu.

Enfin, si l'interphone voulait bien arrêter de sonner.

* * *

Voilà voilà, le premier chapitre de ce bazar complet xD

Je m'excuse d'avance, mais il risque y avoir des propos assez crus par la suite, surtout au niveau du langage de Dai-chan... coquin va u_u

Allez, on se revoit au chapitre suivant ?

Hachii * qui est en train d'attendre que son gâteau au chocolat cuise et qui vous le dit même si vous vous en foutez !*

PS:Oui bon, pour l'instant zéro rapport avec le titre, juste des petites insinuations par-ci par là... mais ça va venir très vite avec la soirée^^


	2. Jalousie quand tu nous tiens

**Mot de l'auteur** : Hello tout le monde ! Merci beaucoup pour vos review qui m'ont fait très très plaisir ! Je vous livre ici un petit **Midorima x Takao** (un couple que j'adooore !) En fait, chaque chapitre portera sur un couple, alors voilà ce que je propose, **dites-moi ce dont vous avez envie pour le prochain chapitre : Kuroko x Kise « Pour le bien d'autrui » / Hyuga x Riko « J'aime, j'aime tes yeux » / Aomine x Kagami « Roll, roll, roll a join »**. Le couple qui aura le plus de votes sera le centre du prochain chapitre ^^

Ah et puis, **BONNE ANNEE LES POULETS** ! Plein de bonnes choses à tout le monde ! Pour une raison quelconque, nous le méritons bien !

Ah², dans le chapitre 1 dans le mot de l'auteur, j'ai écrit « PETAGE DE PLOMS », pardonnez la faute à deux sous u_u

Bonne lecture !

_Midorima x Takao : « Jalousie quand tu nous tiens, tu nous tiens vraiment pas les cou***es »_

PS: Désolée, maxi flemme de me relire u_u" ne me lapidez pas...

* * *

Satané interphone ! S'il avait su que les choses allaient tourner de cette manière, Kagami n'aurait jamais programmé cette fête.

Délaissant les lèvres désormais humides du bleuté, le dunker se leva tout en le gardant dans ses bras lorsqu'il alla répondre. Tout contre lui, Kuroko profita d'être accroché à son ami pour embrasser le creux de son cou.

-Ouais ?

-_Kagami ? C'est Momoi ! Dai-chan, Midorin et Kise-kun sont avec moi !_

-Je vous fais entrer.

Il pressa le bouton qui commandait l'ouverture de la porte et, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse entendre le rire de la manager de Tôô résonner dans la cage d'escalier, il embrassa langoureusement le passeur.

-Tu sais, Kuroko, même si je fais tout ça, je suis pas… enfin, tu vois.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne suis pas amoureux non plus. J'en ai juste envie, c'est tout.

Bon et ben alors, s'ils étaient dans le même délire, tout allait bien !

Quand enfin on toqua à la porte, Kagami se détacha du plus petit, le faisant toucher pied à terre. Lorsqu'iI ouvrit la porte, ce fut une tornade rose qu'il accueillit.

-Kagami-kuuuuun ~ Ahlala si tu savais, je suis trop contente que tu nous aies demandé de venir ! J'avais trop envie de faire la fête en plus, tu lis dans mes pensées ou quoi ? En tous cas c'est trop cool, je sens qu'on va trop s'éclater ! Au départ, ces trois gus étaient pas très chauds pour venir, mais je les ai motivé de dingue, et tu vois, ils sont là !

Kagami la fit entrer à défaut de pouvoir stopper son débit de parole. Midorima lui lança une mine désolée.

-Elle est comme ça depuis qu'elle a reçu ton SMS. Elle était en manque de Kuroko.

-Ah…et ben elle va pouvoir étancher sa soif.

A peine eut-il dit cela que Momoi se jeta sur Testuya, plongeant la petite tête bleue dans son opulente poitrine.

-Tiens, cadeau pour toi ! Histoire de la supporter toute la soirée !

Se retournant vers la personne à qui appartenait cette voix grave, à savoir Aomine, Kagami attrapa au vol un petit pochon. Il le leva jusqu'à ses yeux et sourit.

-Tu fais bien les choses, dis-moi.

-Bien sûr ! Et j'ai aussi ramené à boire !

Tout fier, la panthère de Tôô montra une bouteille de tequila et des citrons.

Ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon, Kuroko littéralement encastré entre les deux montagnes de Momoi qui ne le lâchait plus. Seuls Aomine et Kagami étaient partis dans la cuisine.

-Wow, en ben, y'a de quoi faire ! Je sais pas si ma bouteille servira, au final !

-T'en fais pas, bouteille qui ne sert pas aujourd'hui servira demain !

-Proverbe Américain ?

-Proverbe Kagamien ! Mais dis-moi plutôt, c'est une bien belle surprise que tu m'as apporté là. Je savais pas que tu donnais dans la fumette, toi.

-Bah, y'a pas de mal à être perché une fois de temps en temps !

-Ouais, je vois bien de quoi tu parles… aux States, je compte plus le nombre de match de street' que j'ai joué après avoir fumé.

-C'est un tout autre monde…

-Un monde de joie…

-Un monde qui tangue…

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Visiblement, sur ce terrain-là, ils se comprenaient.

Portant son attention sur les personnes qui discutaient dans son salon, Kagami interpella le vert.

-Eh, Midorima, Takao vient pas ?

-Si, si, mais il avait un truc à faire avant. Il devrait pas tarder !

Et en effet, il ne tarda pas.

-Bien le bonsoir jeunes gens ! J'ai rameuté du monde !

Derrière lui se tenaient deux jolies demoiselles.

-Je vous présente des amies du collège, Saya et Kaori.

-Enchantées !

-Salut les filles ! Cool, t'as bien fait, Takao. Parce que sinon, y'avait que Momoi et Riko !

Kise était de très bonne humeur, comme d'habitude.

-Ouais, mais comme votre planche à pain de coach est casée avec votre capitaine, ça se résumait juste à Momoi ! Donc ouais, vous êtes plus que bienvenues ! Moi s'est Daiki, enchan…

-Eh oh, t'es pas chez toi garçon !

Pas super content que la panthère drague à la vitesse de l'éclair tout ce qui avait une paire de seins volumineuse, Kagami l'attrapa par la manche.

-Tout doux, le minou. T'auras le temps de fricoter un peu plus tard. Attend au moins que tout le monde sois là.

-Je suis pas un minou !

-Arrête, je suis sûr que tu ronronnes quand t'es content !

-Pff, même pas vrai !

-Si, c'est vrai !

-Momoi !

Amusé de voir le grand Aomine Daiki réduit au statut de petit minet en deux secondes par sa meilleure amie, tout le petit public se mit à rire de la situation.

Le reste du groupe ne tarda pas à arriver et c'est quand ils eurent tous trouver une place où s'asseoir que la fête commença vraiment.

Assise sur les genoux de son copain, Riko se sentait toute contente, voire supérieure. Elle n'avait peut-être pas beaucoup de poitrine mais au moins, elle, elle avait un copain ! Et on ne pouvait pas dire que ça soit parce qu'il était toujours fourré dans ses miches que Kuroko était aux anges. Bonnet B -1 Bonnet F * -0

Les premiers verres furent servis et il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que les langues se délient. Très vite des couples se formèrent bien sûr, il y avait déjà la coach et le capitaine qui étaient toujours sur le canapé, verre à la main et parlant joyeusement avec le reste de l'équipe de Seirin, Kise avait réussi à arracher Kuroko au corps de Momoi –qui bien sûr avait fait un sacré scandale !- pour le prendre à part, Aomine et Kagami étaient revenus dans la cuisine et s'étaient installés en tailleur sur la table, feuilles, tabac, filtres et le fameux petit pochon avec eux.

Mais tous ces couples, Midorima s'en fichait pas mal. Lui, le couple qui attirait son attention c'était celui qui était un peu trop proche à son goût et qui se tenait juste à côté de lui dans le salon.

-Ca faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vu, Takao ! J'étais vraiment trop surprise quand tu m'as appelé pour me demander de venir ce soir !

_« Anhlala, comment j'étais trop surprise ! » Sois pas nunuche comme ça…_pensa le tireur de Shûtoku qui, pour une raison qu'il ne s'était que très récemment avoué, avait la rage de voir cette fille parler aussi facilement avec son _Takao_. Bien sûr, il voyait bien pourquoi son ami portait autant d'intérêt à cette fille, ses longs cheveux bruns, ses yeux noisettes et ses courbes généreuses étaient un aimant à mecs. Mais merde, il était nettement plus canon qu'elle ! Et puis, une cruche pareille ne méritait pas un gars aussi génial que Takao !

-Eh, tu m'écoutes ?

-Quoi ?

-C'est pas très sympa… moi j'essaie d'établir le dialogue avec toi pour pas passer pour une sauvage et toi tu m'ignores. Faut le dire si tu veux pas qu'on discute…

Midorima réalisa qu'il n'avait plus du tout prêté attention à Saya qui était venue lui parler. S'étant retrouvée toute seule quand son amie avait commencé à parler avec Takao, la jeune femme avait sauté sur l'occasion pour adresser la parole à ce garçon aux cheveux verts qu'elle avait tout de suite remarqué.

-Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. De quoi tu me parlais ?

-Je te demandais si tu étais célibataire…

Le rouge aux joues, on aurait dit qu'elle venait de faire l'effort du siècle en demandant ça.

-Oui, en ce moment je suis célibataire.

-Ah oui ? Moi aussi, c'est marrant, hein ?

_Ouais, je suis plié de rire. Non mais… oh !Elle fait quoi l'autre à côté ? Retire de suite ta main de sa cuisse espèce de…_Voyant que ses charmes ne laissaient pas Takao indifférent, Kaori était devenue de plus en plus entreprenante et ils étaient à deux doigts de s'embrasser. Attrapant son verre de vodka, il le bu d'une traite.

-Et, ça fait longtemps que tu joues au basket, Midorima-kun ?

-Depuis le collège.

-J'ai toujours trouvé les joueurs de basket super attirants, vous êtes tous si musclés…

Et elle aussi prenait confiance en elle. Lançant des coups d'œil à son ami, Midorima se rendit à l'évidence qu'il ne captait pas du tout la jalousie qui le crevait.

Soit, si Takao avait décidé de ne pas s'intéresser à lui, alors il ferait pareil.

-Aha, oui, c'est vrai qu'on est plutôt bien bâtis. Mais toi aussi, t'es plutôt mignonne. Tu dois avoir les mecs à tes pieds, non ?

-Tu trouves ? C'est gentil ! Bah, en fait, non pas vraiment, je… je suis trop timide alors à chaque fois, je repousse les gens.

-Pourtant, t'es bien venue me parler ce soir.

_Tu parles ! Timide ? A d'autres, je suis certain que cette fille est une vrai chaudasse_. _Mais bon, au point où j'en suis, je m'en tape._

Et son intuition ne fut pas mauvaise aux vues du regard aguicheur qu'elle lui lança alors que sa main fine glissait contre la poitrine large du joueur.

-C'est parce que toi, tu m'attires…

Un dernier coup d'œil vers Takao brisa la barrière qui le retenait de faire une telle chose. Lorsqu'il vit que la langue de son ami se prenait pour Indiana Jones dans la bouche de Kaori, il décréta qu'il l'avait bien cherché !

Ni une ni deux, il glissa son bras dans le dos de Saya qui se laissa volontiers presser contre le corps de Midorima.

-Alors tu ne vois pas d'objections à ce que je t'embrasse ?

Sans attendre de réponse, le tireur pressa ses lèvres contre celles irisées de gloss de la jeune femme qui s'accrocha à son t-shirt. Une danse entre leur deux langues débuta et il était clair que Midorima ne ressentait pas le plaisir qui semblait l'envahir elle.

Mais quitte à faire ça, autant en profiter. Faufilant une main sous la jupe de Saya, Midorima alla jusqu'à retracer le contour du sous-vêtement qu'il sentait sous ses doigts. Il pouvait sentir le corps contre le sien trembler, la langue contre la sienne tressaillir. Les filles étaient toutes les mêmes, il suffisait de les caresser un peu et elles ne se sentaient plus.

Il allait presser les fesses qu'il tenait pour la hisser sur ses genoux quand il se sentit tiré par le bras si fort qu'il se détacha complètement du corps devenu chaud de Saya. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur de la cage d'escalier, en dehors de l'appartement de Kagami.

-A quoi tu joues là ?

Jusqu'à ce que cette voix retentisse, il n'avait pas réalisé qui le tirait, mais à présent, la grande question qu'il se posait était plutôt :

-C'est toi qui demandes ça, Takao ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là, non ?

Il repoussa d'une main ferme celle de son ami qui était accrochée à son bras. A peine blessé, Takao revint à la charge.

-Tu faisais quoi avec cette fille ?

-La même chose que toi avec Kaori. C'est quoi le souci ? T'as le droit de te jeter sur une fille et de la tripoter mais pas moi, non moi, je dois juste te regarder faire en silence ? C'est ça ?!

-Midori…

-Non, tu la fermes et tu m'écoutes ! Je sais bien qu'on a une relation un peu ambiguë toi et moi, et je sais bien que… je sais bien que t'es paumé dans ta tête à cause du baiser de la dernière fois… mais merde, c'est quoi cette réaction à deux balles, là ? Soit t'assumes tes sentiments, soit tu les assumes pas, mais à ce moment-là, tu me laisses tranquille ! J'ai été clair ?

En une fraction de seconde, alors que Midorima se détournait de lui pour retourner à l'intérieur, Takao repensa au baiser qu'il venait d'évoquer.

_Ca s'était passé de manière très brève et totalement chaotique, mais il avait été poussé par une telle envie de le réconforter qu'il n'avait pas réussi à s'arrêter avant que ses lèvres ne touchent les siennes. Juste après la défaite contre Seirin, Midorima avait quitté les vestiaires et s'était isolé derrière un mur. Takao l'avait suivi en douce et avait été ému au possible dès lors qu'il vit son ami pleurer en silence._

_Le visage encore ruisselant de pluie après qu'il ait terminé sa conversation téléphonique avec Aomine, Midorima semblait si bouleversé d'avoir perdu de la sorte qu'il en était magnifique. Il ne savait pas si c'était ses yeux si particuliers qui lui faisaient voir le garçon de cette manière, mais il n'avait pas pu résister et s'était avancé vers lui jusqu'à l'embrasser. Une sorte de désespoir s'était emparé de son être et il se sentait le devoir de serrer Midorima contre lui._

_D'abord surprit, le vert n'avait pas esquissé un seul mouvement. Mais bien vite, il répondit au baiser. Un baiser qu'il attendait sans vraiment se l'avouer._

_Puis Takao s'était reculé, une expression d'effroi sur le visage et était partit en courant._

Tournant la tête, le garçon aux yeux d'aigle regarda douloureusement le dos large de son ami s'éloigner. Ça devait vraiment se passer comme ça ? Est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas une autre alternative ? La rage au ventre, il cria presque :

-Moi, j'aurai voulu que tu me rattrapes ! Moi, j'aurai voulu…

Choqué par ce ton si déchirant, Midorima se retourna. Takao, les yeux grands ouverts et baignés de larmes ne lui avait jamais paru si mal en point.

-Moi…Moi j'aurai voulu que tu m'aimes, bon sang !

Non mais, c'est bon quoi, il pouvait pas s'en rendre compte cet abrutit de triple buse paranoïaque? C'est vrai, ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit clairement « je t'aime » que Midorima était con au point de ne pas comprendre ! Un peu de jugeote que diable !

Il y eut un long silence seulement dérangé par la musique sourde qui filtrait à travers l'épaisseur de la porte. Ils auraient eu beau crier, personne n'aurait pu les entendre. Et puis bon, ils étaient tous plus ou moins bourrés et/ou défoncés…

Puis, un rire franc s'échappa des lèvres de Midorima et il dû se tenir les côtés pour ne pas gesticuler dans tous les sens.

-Qu… quoi ? Arrête de te foutre de moi !

-Je me fous pas de toi… c'est juste que… oh putain, Takao, c'est vraiment le bordel dans ta tête !

Se calmant, Midorima s'avança vers lui et emprisonna ses lèvres sans prévenir.

-Si tu voulais que je t'aime, pourquoi est-ce que tu es partit comme un voleur la dernière fois ? Les gens ne font pas ça normalement, c'est juste dans les shôjô ça !

-Tais… tais-toi ! Et embrasse-moi si tu m'aimes…

-J'ai cru que t'allais jamais me le demander.

A nouveau et avec une douceur étrange, le vert embrassa tendrement ses lèvres. Bien plus petit que lui, Takao devait lever complètement la tête pour pouvoir recevoir ses baisers. Serré contre lui, il se sentait comme un carré de chocolat prit dans un étau d'eau bouillante, fondant doucement sous une trop forte chaleur.

Midorima venait de le plaquer contre le mur, une main sous son t-shirt, quand un éclat de voix de fit entendre. Sans réfléchir, le tireur fit passer les jambes de Takao autour de sa taille et ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait juste à côté d'eux.

-Attends, on est o…

Ne voulant pas se faire entendre des gens qui passaient juste à côté du local dans lequel ils venaient de s'enfermer, Midorima scella à nouveau leurs lèvres. Perturbé par cette aventure, Takao redescendit de son beau perchoir et regarda autour de lui.

-C'est… un local où on range les produits d'entretien. Attends, pourquoi c'était ouvert, ils sont inconscients dans cet immeuble ou quoi ?

-Takao , la ferme un peu.

Bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout des choses, Midorima plaqua à nouveau le corps de celui qu'il aimait contre le mur rugueux. Le baiser qu'il lui donnait était si fiévreux que Takao ne remarqua que son t-shirt était par terre que quand la langue de Midorima s'égara sur son épaule.

-Aah…

Très habilement, les mains jusqu'alors posées sur ses flancs descendirent jusqu'à la fermeture de son pantalon et lui firent rejoindre le t-shirt. Petit à petit, la bouche du tireur retraça les courbes du corps de Takao, insistant sur ses pectoraux puis ses abdominaux. Maltraitant son nombril de sa langue agile, Midorima profita du trouble de son oiseau pour faire disparaître de sa vue le dernier rempart qui le tenait éloigné de sa chaleur interne. A son tour il enleva son t-shirt et envoya valser au loin pantalon et boxer.

-Shin-chan…dépêche-toi…

-Petit vicieux ! Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas capable d'attendre plus longtemps.

Embrassant son aine, caressant sa verge turgescente d'une main, Midorima le prépara de l'autre. Quand enfin il sentit qu'il était prêt à l'accueillir, le tireur passa un rapide coup de langue contre la hampe de chair de Takao qui ne put retenir un gémissement. Se relevant, il agrippa ses cuisses et le replaça contre son bassin, ses jambes s'enroulant avec finesse autour de sa taille.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation, tous les deux, mais il leur semblait que c'était bien la première fois qu'ils se sentaient aussi bien. Le sexe dressé de Midorima, qui jusqu'alors frottait durement contre celui de Takao, se glissa entre ses fesses.

Lentement, sans se quitter des yeux malgré que leurs bouches soient étroitement liées, le tireur s'insinua au plus profond de son désormais amant.

Malgré le fait que ça soit son amour qui entre en lui, Takao ne put réprimer un cri de douleur quand son vis-à-vis s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde. La respiration haletante, Il sépara sa bouche de la sienne et bascula la tête en arrière pour trouver de l'air.

-Détend-toi…

-Facile… à dire pour toi…anh, ne bouge pas !

Mais Midorima bougea quand même, arrachant à chaque fois une larme ou un gémissement contrarié. Blotti contre lui, Takao plongea sa tête dans le cou de son amant, mordant la base de son cou. Lorsque les doigts qui tiraient sur ses cheveux verts devinrent plus doux, plus amoureux, Midorima accéléra le rythme, plaquant son amant encore plus fort contre le mur dont les aspérités lui égratignaient le dos.

Chacune de ses entrées et sorties étaient ponctuées d'un bruit humide qui sonnait comme une invitation à y aller toujours plus fort, comme si le corps de Takao demandait à celui de Midorima de le marquer de l'intérieur.

Le rythme soutenu de leur ébat fatigua Midorima qui avait de plus en plus de mal à rouler des hanches et soulever le corps musclé de son amant à la fois.

Se refusant d'arrêter en si bon chemin, le tireur se recula du mur et se baissa précautionneusement jusqu'à pouvoir s'asseoir en tailleur sur le sol froid. Comprenant que s'était à son tour de faire le reste du boulot, Takao commença à effectuer des allées et venues. Le son de ses cuisses tapant toujours plus fort contre celles de son amant était la chose la plus érotique qu'il ait jamais entendu.

Et il adorait ça. Si en plus Midorima y ajoutait de petits soupirs de contentement, rien ne pouvait le transporter plus haut qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Ravi de pouvoir imposer son propre rythme, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son amant et le poussa pour qu'il s'allonge complètement.

Jamais Midorima n'aurait imaginé tel spectacle. Le corps en sueur, cambré au-dessus de lui, Takao ne lui était jamais apparût aussi resplendissant. Agrippant sa taille, le tireur força son oiseau à adopter un rythme plus énergique.

Bon sang, ce que ces gémissements qui s'échappaient d'entre ces lèvres tentatrices étaient jouissifs ! Il aurait pu les écouter des heures durant.

Prit d'une nouvelle poussée d'adrénaline, le tireur donna un violent coup de hanche qui, en plus de le faire crier de plaisir, fit se retourner Takao. Heurtant durement le sol, sa peau se hérissa au contact froid de béton. De nouveau en pleine possession de sa force, Midorima redoubla de vigueur dans ses coups de reins, ses hanches roulant tout contre l'entre-jambe trempée de brun. Celui-ci semblait s'être perdu dans un autre monde car il n'était plus que cris et gémissements sourds.

Sentant le point de non-retour pointer le bout du nez, Midorima se colla contre lui et le serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, murmurant des « Kazunari » plus doux qu'un voile de soie à son l'oreille.

Se libérant au creux de ses reins brûlants, Midorima ne put retenir le cri de jouissance qui passa la barrière ouverte de ses lèvres. Le liquide épais et chaud qui l'emplit en une fraction de seconde termina d'achever Takao qui souilla le ventre musclé de son amant à son tour.

La respiration haletante et le corps ruisselant de sueur, ils restèrent là, inertes jusqu'à ce que leurs corps acceptent à nouveau de bouger. Mollement, Midorima se retira de lui et roula sur le dos.

-Et beh…

-Tu l'as dit… Ca, si c'était pas de la bonne baise !

-Ami de la poésie…

Takao ri puis se mit en appui sur ses coudes et se pencha pour aller embrasser les lèvres de son amant.

-J'ai adoré que tu m'appelles par mon prénom… tu l'avais jamais fait avant.

-A circonstance spéciale, appellation spéciale.

-Eh ? Ça veut dire que les autres jours, tu m'appelleras pas par mon prénom ? Moh, Shin-chan !

Ledit Shin-chan se redressa d'un coup en position assise, entraînant avec lui son oiseau.

-Si tu veux que t'appelle par ton prénom tous les jours, fais de chaque nouveau jour de notre couple un jour spécial. Parce qu'à circonstance spéciale…

-Appellation spéciale, je sais. T'en fais pas pour ça, je ne te laisserai aucun répit. Je vais me surpasser ! Tellement que tu vas en oublier mon nom de famille !

Le sourire éclatant de Kazunari lui lançait était comme la lueur d'une bougie dans la pénombre de la pièce. Une vague de fierté envahit le corps et le cœur du tireur. Enfin. Il avait enfin réussit à apprivoiser ce tournoyant oiseau de proie.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il scella une nouvelle fois leurs bouches avides de ces caresses. Avant que son esprit ne dévie à nouveau dans les méandres du désir, il nota dans un coin de sa tête de remercier Kagami. Après tout, il y était bien pour quelque chose !

* * *

* Miss Mugiwara m'a doucement susuré -non pas du tout en fait, elle me l'a dit par review u_u'- que Momoi faisait un énorme F! Je lui fait confiance sur ce coup là xD

Alors alors, ça vous a plu? Ils sont mimi pas vrai? J'adore ce couple, vraiment, un de mes favoris *w*

Pensez à voter pour le couple suivant please! Sinon, vous n'aurez pas la suite ^^

Hachii qui vous aime!


	3. Pour le bien d'autrui

Suite aux résultats des votes, ça sera donc un **KiseKuro** ! Je suis absolument pas fan de ce couple, mais bon, j'aime vous faire plaisir !

Mot de l'auteur : Merci beaucoup à tous (toutes ?) pour vos reviews qui me font toutes énormément plaisir, vous pouvez pas imaginer T_T

Blihioma : Pour te répondre, non, désolée Ils n'apparaîtront pas dans cette histoire ! Enfin, je fais mention d'Akashi à un moment, c'est tout =)

Désolée, je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde

Seulement, ça m'a un peu fait tiquer, vos réponses qui n'étaient pas dans mes propositions Si je propose ces couples là c'est qu'il y a bien une raison T_T mais bon, je vous comprends dans le fond…

Visiblement, vous partagez mon amour des personnages de Kagami, Aomine et Kuroko, alors sachez que les prochains chapitres porteront uniquement sur ces trois là (plus un chapitre bonus… héhé, si vous me trouvez le couple bonus, je vous fait un cadeau !). Dans quel ordre, avec quel pairing ? Un Threesome ou pas ? Telles sont les questions ! Vous verrez bien )

UN GROS PARDON POUR LE TEMPS D'ATTENTE, mais mon ordi est mort… alors je dois attendre d'être le weekend chez moi pour écrire (et entre les partiels et tout…bref.)

Bonne lecture à vous

« Pour le bien d'autrui » + « J'aime j'aime tes yeux »

* * *

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans le couloir désert, Kise et Kuroko discutaient de tout et de rien, un verre à la main.

Le blond avait prétexté une envie de papoter au calme pour le traîner avec lui, mais il avait tout sauf envie de parler.

Depuis qu'il était entré, ses yeux n'avaient pas lâché le plus petit. Il était si mignon, si tentant… il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir tenir bien longtemps aussi près de lui sans le toucher.

-… que tu bois ?

-Eh ?

-Je te demande ce que tu bois, Kise-kun.

-Oh, c'est un cocktail tout simple ! Tu veux goûter ?

-Y'a quoi dedans ?

Curieux de la couleur jaune-rose de la boisson, le bleu fixait le verre avec intensité, comme si le cocktail allait lui répondre de lui même.

Kise le lui tendit alors.

-Goûte et trouve par toi-même !

-C'est pas trop fort j'espère…

-Mais non, ça passe crème ! Allez !

Dubitatif, Tetsuya prit le verre et en bu une petite gorgée.

-Tu risques pas trouver en n'en prenant qu'un peu. Allez, avale moi ça comme il faut !

-D'accord.

A nouveau, le bleuté bu une gorgée qui emplie totalement sa bouche. Après quelques secondes, il avala.

Kise ne savait pas de qui il était le plus jaloux le verre qui touchait les lèvres de Tetsuya, ou la boisson qui coulait contre sa langue.

-Heu… je sens pas grand chose… je suppose que le truc jaune, c'est de l'orange, et le truc rose…

Il fouilla dans ses souvenirs, réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait vu sur la table.

-De la grenadine ?

-Bingo ! Il n'y a que trois ingrédients, trouve le dernier. Facile, c'est un alcool incolore.

Malheureusement pour lui, Tetsuya ne s'y connaissait pas très bien en alcools.

Il bu une autre gorgée pour s'aider.

-Alors ?

-Je sais pas… tu sais je suis pas très doué pour ça.

-Haha, allez, courage !

Deux gorgées et un verre quasiment vide plus tard, Kuroko donnait sa langue au chat.

-De la Vodka ! On appelle ça une_ Vodka Sunrise_. Mignon, hein !

-Ah, ok… je suis vraiment nul à ça.

-Tu bois pas ?

-Heu une fois peut-être... je crois.

Kise se demandait s'il avait bien fait de le faire boire alors. Même si ce n'était qu'un verre.

-C'est vachement bon, je crois que je vais aller m'en chercher un verre !

-Hum… ok. Je t'attends là.

Se levant, le bleuté sentit sa tête lui tourner un peu mais n'y prêta pas une grande attention. Il devait simplement être fatigué.

Arrivé à la table, il se saisit du jus d'orange et de la grenadine ainsi que du liquide incolore.

-Heu… comment on fait ? Faut en mettre beaucoup ?

-Un problème Testu ?

Se retournant, Tetsuya posa ses yeux sur son ex-coéquipier.

-Aomine-kun…

Le joueur de Tôô avait retiré le pull qu'il portait plus tôt et sa chemise était ouverte de moitié, laissant voir son torse musclé. Il l'avait toujours trouvé attirant mais n'avait jamais rien tenté. Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. Il savait son ex-coéquipier très porté sur la chose.

-Je voudrais me faire un cocktail mais je n'ai pas demandé à Kise-kun comment on le faisait.

-Tu veux faire quoi ?

-Une Vodka… heu… Vodka Sunshine ou je sais plus quoi…

-Ah, une Sunrise ! Attend, je te montre. Tiens moi ça.

Attrapant ce qu'il lui tendait, Tetsuya fut saisit par l'odeur qui s'en dégageait.

-Aomine-kun… c'est quoi ça ?

-Un pétard mon ami. Tu veux essayer ?

-Un pétard ?!

Craignant que le petit tube de papier n'explose, il le tient le plus loin de lui, sous le rire éclatant de son ami.

-Haha ! Mais non, idiot. Ca se fume ça, c'est pas un pétard à mèche. Regarde.

Attrapant le poignet de Tetsuya, Daiki l'attira jusqu'à sa bouche et glissa l'objet entre ces lèvres. Tirant dessus et le faisant se consumer, il recracha la fumée en direction du visage intrigué de son ami.

-Tu vois.

-Heu oui… mais ça ira, je vais pas tester.

-Comme tu veux. Mais je comprends, c'est déjà bien la première fois que jj te vois boire, alors fumer, je vais attendre !

Il repartit dans un grand rire. Kuroko l'observa alors lui préparer sa boisson.

-Et voilà mon grand, régale-toi ! Mais va-y doucement quand même. Et pense à manger sinon tu vas être malade.

Ecoutant son conseil, il prit dans sa main une poignée de chips puis retourna dans le couloir, sans voir que de retour vers Kagami, Aomine passait une main sur la cuisse de celui-ci.

-Désolé pour l'attente, Kise-kun.

-C'est rien. Alors, t'as réussi ?

-Non, c'est Aomine-kun qui me l'a fait.

-Je vois.

-Tiens.

A nouveau assit à côté de lui, Kuroko lui tendit sa main où trônaient les chips.

-Merci ! Ah, je vais aux toilettes, je reviens vite.

Laissant Tetsuya seul à son tour, Kise fila en direction de la salle de bain. Décidément, ce gars était trop mignon. C'était pas possible une incrédulité pareille.

-Va falloir faire attention à te contrôler mon cher Ryouta…

Ayant terminé son affaire, il alla se laver les mains, admirant son reflet dans le miroir.

-Peut-être… peut-être que je perds rien à lui faire ma déclaration… Oh et puis merde !

Sortant de la pièce, il se dirigeât vers le bleuté.

-Kurokocchi, écoute-moi j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Le forçant à se relever, il ne fut pas surprit par le peu de résistant qu'il lui opposait –il n'avait jamais été très réactif, ce garçon- mais il le fut par son regard encore plus vague qu'à l'accoutumée et ses joues un peu rosies.

-Et ben, il t'arrive quoi Kise-chou ?

-Ki… Kise-chou ?

-Oula… pas si vite le manège !

Fronçant les sourcils, il mit un certain temps à comprendre. Baissant les yeux vers le verre que son ami tenait encore à la main, il soupira.

-Tetsuya ! Tu as déjà sifflé ton verre ?!

-Ouii parce que c'était trooop bon !

Portant le verre à son nez, il le repoussa bien vite.

-Bon sang ! Aomine t'as foutu une dose de cheval !

-Ouais allez, hue dada !

Il n'avait jamais vu Kuroko dans ce état, et franchement, c'était flippant !

-Bourré avec deux verres…bu comme ça aussi. Rah, je suis un idiot aussi, j'aurai dû le prévenir.

-Tu parles tout seul chou-Kise !

Dépité, « chou-Kise » jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et ouvrit la première porte qu'il trouva.

-Je suppose que c'est la chambre de Kagamicchi. Parfait.

Portant Kuroko jusqu'au lit, il le coucha sous les questions du bleuté.

-Eeeh qu'est ce que tu faiiis ? C'est pas encore l'heure de dormir !

-Pour toi, si.

-Oh je vois, petit coquinou~ tu veux me prendre, c'est ça ?

_Si tu savais_, pensa Ryouta.

-Mais tu sais, ça me dérange pas…

Sous les yeux ébahis de surprise du blond, le passeur prit une pose alanguie et posa une main sur le torse de son ami.

-Tu peux faire de moi ce que tu veux. Je suis d'accord.

-Kurokocchi… Arrête, tu… tu es complètement bourré.

-Je suis pas bourré, non, nooooon ! Je suis joyeux ! Joyeux et excité…

Attrapant une des mains du blond, Tetsuya la fit glisser le long de son ventre pour aller atteindre son entre-jambe.

-Tu vois ?

Il se releva sur les coudes, son visage à deux centimètres de celui de Kise.

-Tu veux pas de moi ? Pourtant, Kise-chou arrête pas de me prendre dans ses bras dès qu'on se voit.

Tout se bousculait dans la tête de Kise. Il avait enfin l'occasion de profiter de Kuroko ! Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ?

_Non, Ryouta ! C'est ta chance, mais là il est complètement jeté. Y'a profiter et profiter, là, c'est profiter !… Un mauvais profitage ! __Bad bad bad situation !_

-Ecoute, Kurokocchi, je serai ravi, mais alors RAVI de te faire plaisir, crois-moi. Mais là, t'es pas dans ton état normal, tu sais pas ce que tu dis. Si on fait ça, demain tu t'en voudras et je m'en voudrais aussi d'avoir profité de la situation.

-Mais non, je le veux vraiment. Et puis c'est bon, j'ai bu que deux verres et j'ai mangé les chips ! Je suis au taquet là, tu vois !

_Oui je vois ça… et de très près. Bon sang, recule ton visage !_

-Kurokocchi, la Vodka c'est traître. Tu sens rien sur le coup mais ça te reviens en pleine tronche après. Et vu la vitesse à laquelle tu les as ench…

Agacé, le bleuté avait décidé de mettre fin à son speech. Rompant la distance, il posa quelques secondes ses lèvres contre celles du blond. Il avait magnifiquement feint d'être sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Deux ou trois mots avec un accent de bourré et hop, voilà, affaire réglée. Il savait qu'en bon samaritain qu'il était, Kise prendrait soin de lui.

-Je t'assure que je suis plus lucide que tu ne le crois. Et puis, je suis pas aussi prude que vous semblez tous le penser. Demande à Kagami.

-Que…Quoi ?!

Comprenant où son ami voulait en venir, la colère lui monta. Alors comme ça, Kagami avait titiller le panier de _son_ Testuya ? Hors de question qu'il laisse passer ça ! Une seconde plus tard, c'est un Kuroko ravi qui se faisait surplomber par toute la grandeur de son ex-coéquipier.

-Alors t'es en train de me dire que tu passes de mains en mains, c'est ça ?

Le sourire pervers qu'il lui retourna le fit frissonner de plaisir. Si Tetsuya voulait jouer à ce jeu là, il allait jouer aussi. Et gagner la partie.

-T'es une sorte de traînée en fait… et le pire c'est que t'as l'air d'adorer ça… Qui tu t'es fait avant Kagami, hein ?

Passant ses bras autour de son cou et écartant les jambes pour l'attirer contre lui, le passeur susurra :

-Fais-moi du bien, et je te le dirai…

Reprenant possession de ses lèvres, Kise décida de passer outre le moment de tendresse qu'il aurait voulu pour leur première fois. Trop c'était trop, il n'avait qu'à pas le chauffer comme ça aussi.

Faisant disparaître un à un les vêtements de l'un et de l'autre, ils goûtèrent à l'arôme sucré qui collait à leurs langues. Il n'y avait pas de bataille pour savoir qui dominerait l'autre car Kuroko s'abandonnait totalement à lui ses mains dans ses mèches blondes, ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa langue s'enroulant autour de sa jumelle, ses cuisses contre ses hanches, tout le corps du passeur disait à celui de Kise qu'il avait carte blanche.

Bien décidé à passer aux choses sérieuses, Kuroko sépara leurs bouches et se laissa glisser vers le fond du lit, embrassant et léchant le corps au dessus de lui.

Ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Kise le prenne au plus vite. Après tout, Kagami l'avait presque laissé en plan ! Même si ce n'était pas de sa faute… Mais il était tout de même frustré, et ça, ça ne changeait pas.

Passant son bras autour de la taille fine du blond, Testuya le fit se retourner doucement, se positionnant entre ses jambes.

Lentement, d'abord, il passa sa langue sur toute la longueur de la hampe de chair qui se dressait devant lui. Autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, c'était un contact chaud et doux.

Récoltant la perle tout là-haut perchée, le passeur se décida enfin à prendre complètement le sexe en bouche.

-Aah…

Les va-et-vient langoureux appliqués sur son sexe n'étaient pas pour lui déplaire, mais ce qu'il voulait, ce soir, c'était quelque chose d'un peu plus bestial.

Posant une main impérieuse contre les mèches bleues de Kuroko, il le força à accélérer la cadence.

Accédant à sa requête silencieuse, Tetsuya n'alla pourtant pas jusqu'à la jouissance, car son but n'était que d'humidifier le sexe de son futur amant pour faciliter la pénétration.

Alors qu'une de ses mains était occupée à caresser la base de l'épée de chair, l'autre partit se glisser entre ses fesses. Faisant entrer un premier doigt, il commença à se préparer lui-même devant le regard plus qu'excité du blond. En appui sur ses coudes, Kise n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle que lui avait offert jusque là le passeur.

Enfonçant un deuxième doigt dans son intimité, Tetsuya grimaça un peu de douleur.

-Hnn !

Les vibrations de ces cordes vocales se répercutèrent jusque dans ses lèvres, provoquant une douce sensation dans le bas du corps de Kise qui ne savait pas quoi trop penser de cette situation.

Jamais il n'aurait cru Kuroko Tetsuya capable d'un tel degrés de luxure. Certes, ce n'était somme toute pas grand chose, mais tout de même, pour le Testuya qu'il connaissait -pensait connaître- c'était assez _hot_.

Alors que celui-ci redoublait d'efforts dans ses mouvements de doigts et que ses gémissements contre son sexe s'amplifiaient, Kise décida qu'il en avait assez de n'être que spectateur. Il ne pouvait plus attendre de découvrir toute l'étroitesse du petit passeur.

Kuroko dû le comprendre car il abandonna le membre du blond, laissant un filet de salive retomber contre la chair gonflée de désir, retira d'un même geste ses doigts de son orifice.

Avec un regard brillant, il s'avança jusqu'à se retrouver à califourchon sur les cuisses d'un Kise désormais bien installé contre la tête de lit.

Le blond aurait plutôt pensé que ça serait son corps qui se presserait au-dessus de celui de Tetsuya, mais s'il voulait prendre cette initiative, et bien soit. La situation ne lui déplaisait pas.

Dans une infinie précaution, le passeur se dressa sur ses genoux et, empoignant le sexe humide du blond, se laissa retomber lentement jusqu'à sentir le gland frotter contre son intimité.

-Ça va aller ?

-Je t'ai dit que c'était pas ma première fois, non ?

Ah oui, ça lui revenait en tête. Et cette colère qui revenait aussi.

D'un coup rapide, il empoigna les hanches du bleu et précipita son entrée en lui, s'enfonçant de moitié.

-AAH ! Kise-kun, doucement... han...

-C'est de ta faute ! Arrête de me parler de tous ceux qui sont passés avant moi. Je... ouais, OK, je pensais que j'aurai été le premier alors s'il te plaît, épargne-moi au moins ce genre de remarques.

On lui avait toujours enseigner qu'il fallait être bon avec son prochain. Alors, pour le bien d'autrui, pour le bien de Kise, il allait être un parfait amant. Même s'ils ne partageaient pas les mêmes sentiments, il pouvait bien faire ça pour lui.

Passant de l'expression de douleur et du souffle court au sourire attendri et au long soupir, Tetsuya se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres et échanger avec lui un baiser langoureux, finissant de s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde.

Lâchant ces lèvres si désireuses, le passeur rejeta la tête en arrière et tenta d'aspirer tout l'air qu'il pu.

Pour Kise, c'était un pur moment d'extase. Comme il s'y attendait, Kuroko était étroit et chaud, tellement qu'il se demandait s'il allait pouvoir tenir longtemps sans bouger.

Lentement et avec une sensualité folle, Tetsuya planta son regard azuré dans celui aux anges de Kise, la bouche entrouverte, ses bras entourant son cou.

Ses cuisses étaient collées aux siennes et son dos, qui s'était cambré, accueillait avec délice les mains du blond.

-Je pense que je peux mourir maintenant... c'est tellement bon, Kurokocchi.

-Attend un peu, ça fait que commencer.

Confirmant ses dires, le passeur entama une longue série de va-et-vient tous plus excitants les uns que les autres.

-Mmmh...

Surtout lorsqu'ils étaient ponctués de murmures telles que celui-ci. Le rythme lent auquel le bleu lui faisait goûter avait un effet ravageur sur le cœur de Kise qui décida qu'il fallait qu'il fasse usage de la force brute pour ne pas sombrer aussi vite.

Le renversant d'un seul coup, Ryouta le domina en une seconde.

-Kurokocchi... Tetsuya, laisse-moi faire maintenant, d'accord ?

Le sourire ravi que lui lança Kuroko valait bien plus que tous les mots du monde. Fort de cette réponse, Kise commença à rouler des hanches contre lui, agrippant avec ferveur les cuisses fines de son amant.

A chaque fois qu'il le sentait revenir en lui, Tetsuya poussait avec force pour le rencontrer avec encore plus de passion.

Le forçant à se baisser, le bleuté lui murmura langoureusement à l'oreille.

-Izuki...

Surpris qu'il prononce ce nom, Kise stoppa tout mouvement.

-Quoi ?

-Izuki... tu m'as pas demandé par qui j'étais déjà passé ? Izuki c'était le premier.

Le regard doré de Kise se figeât puis il baissa la tête, ricanant.

-Je vois... tu veux la jouer comme ça. Grand bien t'en fasse...

Souriant de plus belle, Kuroko encaissa avec joie les coups de reins désormais fiévreux de son amant. Le blond avait attrapé ses mains dans l'une des siennes et les tenait plaquées au dessus de la petite tête bleue. Tetsuya avait bien eut raison de parler de sa première fois avec Izuki. Il se demandait si lui dire qu'il en gardait un souvenir délicieux ferait plonger le mannequin dans une douce colère.

Alors que Kise touchait pour la première fois ce point si sensible qui fit gémit Kuroko de plaisir, celui-ci décida qu'il était temps que continuer son petit manège.

Cambrant le dos, les mains toujours prisonnières de celle du mannequin, il souffla.

-Ahlala, Kise-kun, tu es aussi dominant qu'Akashi-kun...

Alors comme ça, ce cinglé d'Akashi aussi avait goûté à ce corps ?

-Non mais, tu me cherches là ! Tu crois que je vais laisser passer ça ?

Ni une ni deux, il se retira de son corps trempé de sueur et l'obligea -sans rencontrer trop de résistance- à se retourner.

Se replaçant à l'entrée de son intimité, il jeta un coup d'oeil à Kuroko qui, le regardant par dessus son épaule, lui jetait un regard sonnait comme un « dépêche-toi » aux oreilles du blond.

-Anh !

Recevant un coup de butoir furieux signifiant que Kise venait de se rengainer, Tetsuya dû appuyer une main contre la tête de lit pour ne pas y cogner dedans.

Décidément, Kise réagissait de paire avec ses émotions et il était si facile de l'amener là où il le voulait.

Et pour l'instant, il le voulait au fond de lui.

Tendant une main vers lui, Kise empoigna les mèches bleutées de son amant et le força à se relever.

-Ah ! Uhn, décide-toi, Kise-kun ! Mmh Tu me fais... changer de position toutes les trente secondes.

-T'as l'air d'aimer ça pourtant...

Confirmant ses dires, le mannequin donna un violent coup de rein qui fit gémir son amant encore plus fort.

Tournant la tête et tordant un bras pour l'enrouler autour de la nuque de son bourreau, Kuroko sourit.

-Follement...

Renversant la tête, il l'invita à capturer ses lèvres et à partager un baiser aussi passionné que leurs respirations haletantes le leur permettaient.

Kuroko était transporté. Kise était vraiment un très bon amant. Il se devait de le récompenser. Séparant leurs lèvres, il lui glissa, les yeux dans les yeux :

-J'adore que tu me fasses l'amour, Ryouta...

Submergé par la surprise et le ravissement, le bond poussa un long râle tout en se déversant au plus profond de son amant.

Il ne fallut pas plus que cette sensation poisseuse le long de ses cuisses à Tetsuya pour venir à son tour.

Éreintés, ils se laissèrent tomber doucement sur les draps. Attrapant le passeur par la taille, Kise le colla à lui, embrassant sa nuque.

-Et ben... tu parles d'une soirée ! J'ai bien fait de venir.

-Tu es un pervers, Kise-kun.

Le blond, dont le souffle était à peu près revenu à la normale, se mit en appuit sur un coude et se pencha au-dessus de lui.

-C'est toi qui dit ça ? Après tout, c'est pas moi qui joue les gamins innocents et qui me fait prendre par la moitié d'une équipe !

-Je me suis pas fait prendre par la moitié d'une équipe ! Juste deux trois gars !

Kise le prit dans ses bras et cacha son visage dans son cou.

-C'est déjà deux ou trois de trop à mon goût.

Souriant, Kuroko lui frotta la tête.

-Je sais, tu me l'as expliqué... désolé de ne pas être celui que tu penses, Kise-kun.

-Mmh... c'est pas trop grave au final... premier ou pas, j'ai quand même sacrément prit mon pied ce soir. Rien que pour ça, je te pardonne.

-Merci.

Même s'il ne pensait ps devoir recevoir de pardon de qui que ce soit, il laissa faire Kise. Pour le bien d'autrui, vous savez ?

-Je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche. Je suis couvert de sueur.

-D'accord.

-Tu viens avec moi ?

-Haha, je vois où tu veux en venir, mais non merci, je vais rester là. Je suis crevé, je pense pas pouvoir bouger là.

-Je vois...

Il l'embrassa.

-J'y vais alors. On se voit tout à l'heure.

Se levant, Kise se rhabilla pour ensuite sortir de la chambre.

Kuroko se pinça pour avoir menti alors qu'il se levait à son tour, se postant près de la fenêtre.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. S'attendant à voir apparaître Kise qui aurait oublié un vêtement, il fut surpris de se retrouver face à un Aomine torse nu, ruisselant d'eau.

* * *

Voilà voilàààà =) ça vous a plu ? Moi j'ai quand même beaucoup aimé l'écrire !

Comme vous avez sûrement compris, le prochain chapitre est un AoKuro que je vais baptiser "On ne mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes!"

A plus tard !

Bises

Hachii


	4. No more weed

Bonjour bonjour, me voici avec, et j'en suis désolée, la fin de Kuroko no Weed. Oui je sais, çe ne devrait pas être la fin et ça ne devrait pas être si court mais voyez-vous, si je ne la termine pas maintenant et comme ça, je ne la terminerais jamais et je pense que c'est pire. Décidemment, je ne suis pas faite pour les longues fics -' la prochaine fois que je vous dis :"j'ai une idée de fic!" frappez-moi (avec vos mots).

Voilà donc une fin comme personne ne la veut, j'en suis certaine xD

**PS: Si jamais l'un/l'une d'entre vous veut reprendre cette fic pour lui donner une fin digne de ce nom, avec joie! Prevenez-moi s'implement!**

Je vous aime ~

* * *

-Aomine-kun? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

-Ton imbécile de pote m'a balancé dans la fontaine dehors!

Il fallut quelques secondes à Tetsuya pour deviner que l'imbécile en question devait être Kagami. Il ne demanda pas ce qu'il avaient bien pu aller faire dehors car ses pensées étaient ailleurs.

Il fallait dire que voir le grand Aomine Daiki en mode serviette détrempée avait de quoi surprendre. Mais bon sang, ce qu'il était beau!

-C'est la chambre de Kagami ici, non? Il doit bien avoir des fringues à me prêter ct'abrutit.

Balançant son t-shirt et son jean au loin, Daiki fouilla dans l'armoire la plus proche sans voir qu'à côté de lui, son ancien coéquipier frissonnait.

-Ca devrait faire l'affaire. T'en penses quoi Testu ?

-A croquer...

Les yeux grand ouverts, la panthère se retourna pou lui faire face.

-A... à quoi? Tu commences à parler comme une meuf! Momoi à trop d'influence sur toi on dirait.

-Je... heu... pardon.

-Au fait, Tetsu, pourquoi t'es à poil ?

Réalisant qu'en effet il ne s'était pas rhabillé, Kuroko se cacha du mieu qu'il pu.

-Oh allez, fais pas ta pudique, je l'ai vu cent fois sous les douches ton petit oiseau!

-Il est pas petit, d'abord!

Les mains sur les hanches, Testuya montra fièrement son sexe. Terminé la pudeur, il fallait se défendre. Sa détermination fit éclater de rire le bronzé qui s'approcha finalement de lui.

-Et bah mon vieux, je sais pas avec qui t'étais au pieux, mais il t'a sacrément débridé!

L'hilarité de son ami agaçait de plus en plus Kuroko qui se jeta sur lui pour le faire taire de ses lèvres. Sans un mot, Daiki le poussa contre le bureau et approfondit le baiser.

A chaque fois que la langue u plus petit touchait la sienne, il en retirait un drôle de goût. Ca le rendait tout chose, comme s'il commencer à planer très haut.

-Daiki, je...

Mais avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, le noir s'empara de son esprit.

-Testu... oh Tetsu, t'es avec nous ?

-Hm?

La lumière revenait. Il tourna la tête à droite, à gauche. Il était dans le salon de Kagami.

-Ah tout de même, t'es de nouveau parmis nous!

-Mec, on t'a perdu au premier tour...ça craint.

-Quoi?

Il inspira pour réveiller ses muscles mais son nez fut prit d'assaut par cette odeur suave.

-Je te propose pas de goûter à celui-là, il est encore plus dosé.

-Ouais, il risquerait de plus se réveiller cette fois-ci!

Tetsuya se releva du mieux qu'il pu pour observer Aomine et Kagami assis par terre autour de la petite table du salon, riant comme des bossus. Dans sa main, son coéquipier tenait un petit tube amoché...et tout lui revint. Il regarda autour de lui à nouveau pour les chercher mais non... il n'y avait qu'eux. Pas de Momoi, Midorima et Takao non plus et encore moi Kise.

Dépité et aussi mou d'une limace, Kuroko poussa un long soupir en renversant sa tête contre le dossier.

-No more weed...


End file.
